Is this your wand or mine?
by MonkeyTrouble
Summary: Harry founds Draco Malfoy wandless in the middle of the night - a perfect time for pay back. He really just want to try something... Rated M for graphic sexual content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is co-written with my friend (her parts is the reason why this is rated M). Read and review!**

**This is for F.H. - who can write anything! (And then I mean _anything_^^)**

* * *

Harry had thought that dreaming nightmares would be over after what had happened in the end of the previous year when he'd finally visited the department of mysteries after dreaming of it for several months. Even though he no longer dreamt about locked doors other frightening images had begun to haunt him during night time. Draco Malfoy was now not only constantly on his mind during the days, when Harry spent a great time wondering what his was up to, but also in his dreams. Harry often woke up covered in sweat from pleasurable dreams. His thoughts dwelled in trouble, aching to know why his night life had become so confusing. He couldn't ask Ron or Hermione for advise, he was too ashamed of himself.

It always started the same, how he ambled along the deserted school corridors. Somewhere along the way he'd stumble onto Malfoy, his shimmering pale face never containing any trace of his usual evilness. Instead he was eager to tell Harry something, dragging him along the Hogwarts grounds to a remote place. It could be the astronomy tower, Hagrid's hut, the forbidden forest or just an empty classroom – it didn't matter as long as they were alone. Once they were there Malfoy would push Harry up against the wall and look deeply into his eyes, telling him the bizarre three words; I Like You. After that, Harry couldn't quite say how, they always ended up snogging passionately and Harry would wake up when they started pulling off each other's clothes. In the dreams he enjoyed it very deeply.

It didn't take long before Harry started dreading to go to bed. He'd toss and turn under his covers, afraid of what he would see if he closed his eyes. He couldn't seem to help himself to think of what a good kisser Malfoy was in his dreams, and a small part of him, which he tried to deny deeply, wanted to drift to sleep and re-live the pleasure he felt when they were together. He had a bad conscience over these feelings and one night he couldn't take it anymore – he went out of bed, put on his invisibility cloak and walked out through the portrait of the fat lady.

His first thought was to visit Hedwig, but stopped himself rather quickly, reminding himself that she probably was out hunting. He decided to sneak down to the kitchen instead, he would mostly likely get something to eat and perhaps meet Dobby or Winky. Even Winky's endless talks about Mr. Crouch would be a better company than wandering around alone with his thoughts.

Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen but stopped abruptly when he rounded a corner. In front of him stood no one other than Malfoy himself, he was down on his knees holding a lantern, obviously looking for something.

"Come on", Harry heard Malfoy muttering for himself. "I must have dropped it here… _Accio_ wand!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. A wand less Malfoy was standing in front of him, in a deserted school corridor. There would never be a better time to hex his enemy and getting away with it. He couldn't get a sweeter revenge in his life. But on the other hand… Harry got a sudden notion, he could do anything he wanted to Malfoy, hit him with his fist if he fancied, all he had to do was casting a forgetting charm on him when he was done.

He quickly pulled off his invisibility cloak and stepped forward.

"Hello Malfoy", he said and sniggered, "dropped something?"

Malfoy got to his feet, turning around. His eyes narrowed fiercely when he saw who spoke to him and Harry saw to his delightment how his enemy realized what a weak position he was in. Malfoy shifted his weight and eyed Harry without speaking.

"Wand less today, are we?" Harry said in a cheerful tone.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy snarled.

"Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

Since Harry had his wand raised, Malfoy couldn't do nothing but obey. Harry put the cloak over both of them and began walking with his wand tip in Malfoy's back. He led him to an empty classroom and locked the door securely after them before pulling of the cloak.

"What are you doing?" said Malfoy and immediately took a step back. "I'm warning you, if you do anything to me my dad will have you expelled…"

"… that might be a little difficult for you since I'm armed and you're not", Harry broke off. "And don't you worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"What? Then why are we here?"

"Because I want to try something."

Harry didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt like a dangerous part of him had over powered his body and erased all his sensible thoughts. His emotions told him to do go for it, do the forbidden actions he craved to do some many nights.

Malfoy looked like if someone just had told him that Santa Claus wasn't for real. He backed into the wall when Harry approached him. Harry felt a slight excitement, he just wanted to know the truth, he was utterly curious. Harry stepped forward until he was just inches away from Malfoy and looked into his eyes. It was hard to tell what his enemy was thinking at the moment, but Harry frankly didn't quite care. He leaned forward and pressed his lips smoothly against Malfoy's.

What happened next was certainly not what Harry had expected. Malfoy must have got insane or something, he thought, because the blonde one completely forgot that he was threatened, he just placed his hands around Harry's neck and pulled him closer into a deep kiss. Harry dropped his wand in astonishment. It wasn't the first time he kissed someone – but it was certainly the first time someone snogged him so deeply. Malfoy was practically all over him, his tongue was far back in Harry's mouth and his hands were on his ass. Harry couldn't believe what was happening, the only thing he knew was that Malfoy was just as good as in his dreams.

Harry pulled away, he took a step back and looked at Malfoy. Both boys stared at each other in shock.

"What are you doing?" Harry rudely blurted out.

"What are _you_ doing?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. " You were the one who kissed _me_."

"You were the one who started to snog."

"Well, you didn't seem to have anything against it."

Suddenly Malfoy seemed to have re-conquered his own assertive self. He smiled mischievous at Harry and had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I-I didn't know what I was doing", stammered Harry.

They eyed each other, not moving a muscle. Harry could feel his heart beating in a hundred miles an hour, he was utterly confused but excited as well.

"Oh", Malfoy snarled, "you are ridiculous."

He took a step forward and grabbed Harry's collar and pressed his lips onto his in a passionate kiss. Harry felt like his mind had stopped working. Malfoy kissed him like nothing else in the world existed and he was welcomed to go on all night as long as Harry was concerned. Feeling Malfoy's strong hands on his back and they're hard cocks pressing against each other's was literary a dream coming true.

Malfoy's hand travelled underneath his t-shirt and stroked his chest with circular movements. It found his nipple and started to caress it with oh-so pleasurable movements. Suddenly Harry froze – he felt Malfoy's other hand inside his boxers. This made Harry wake up from his dream like state and brutally realized what he was doing. He was aware of Malfoy's hand, and was pretty sure on what Malfoy wanted to come with this. What do you do when you're arch enemy is about to jerk you off? Moan, ask for more? Get dominated and fuck the hell out of him?

Malfoy became so much more real and Harry became so much more insecure. This wasn't a dream, he couldn't predict what was about to happen. Panic started to rush through his mind – what was he doing? Malfoy's hand grabbed his member at the same time as his tongue pressed deeply against Harry's lips. That was simply too much for Harry to handle. He instinctively broke free and turned away from Malfoy, rushing out through the door without looking back, and ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found it very hard to get out of bed the following day. Painful memories were stuck on his head and he kept his eyes on the floor when he, Ron and Hermione entered the Great hall, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He was ashamed of last night and dreaded for the potions lesson after lunch when he would have to be in the same room as Malfoy. Luckily Ron and Hermione was busy discussing the latest torturing news in the Daily Prophet over the jam and didn't notice Harry's lack of mental presence. Apparently something chocking had happened since Hermione realized far too late that Herbology was about to begin and they had to ran to the greenhouses.

Harry was utterly nervous when he stepped into the potions classroom. He took place next to Ron and Hermione at their usual table at the far back. For the first time he wished that he hadn't found the half-blood prince's potions book, then he wouldn't have been Slughorn's attention. Just the thought of getting attention made him want to throw up.

He didn't have to worry though, because Malfoy didn't show. Harry wondered if he was hiding for the same reasons as himself. For the hundredth time that morning Harry wished that last night only had been a dream.

"Harry… Harry!"

Harry jerked, looking up. Slughorn was standing beside him, his forehead full of wrinkles.

"Are you alright Potter? You look very pale."

"Ye… no." said Harry, shaking his head fiercely. "I feel dizzy. I probably should go visit the hospital wing."

"Good thinking m'boy", said Slughorn, stroking his wild moustache. "Run along."

Harry eagerly escaped from the class without looking at Ron or Hermione. He stepped out from the room and took two steps into the shadows of the dungeons, trying to focus. He couldn't think of anything that Malfoy's warm lips. He decided to return to his dormitory and dwell in thoughts.

He'd only taken a few steps when he heard a sharp voice calling "Expelliarmus!" and he felt his wand rip out from his hand. Taken aback, he turned around and saw with great horror that Draco Malfoy himself was standing beside him, pointing both Harry's wand and his own at him.

"Not a word, Potter", he warned. "Follow me."

Harry followed Malfoy on very shaky legs into a room that looked like a storage room. A lot of extra classroom chairs and desks were pinned up against the walls and in one corner stood an old, scruffy sofa. Malfoy secured the room with various protecting charms and Harry became sickly nervous. The situation was no the reverse from last night and he didn't like it a bit.

"What do you want?" he said in a small voice.

"To talk", answered Malfoy. "About last night."

"Nothing happened", said Harry real fast.

"Yes it did. I didn't know you felt that way about me and know that I do… I can't let you run away. I must have you."

"You must _what_!?" Harry asked in panic.

"You heard me."

Malfoy grabbed Harry's shoulders and made him sit down on the sofa. It was too fast for Harry to even react, and suddenly Malfoy was sitting astride him. Harry felt his body becoming numb even though his brain warned for danger.

"What are you doing!?" he bellowed.

"Wanting you."

Malfoy leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry felt an instant feeling of happiness, he wasn't quite sure if the thought of how forbidden their actions were egged him on or just because he felt wanted – someone cared for him, wanted him. That that someone was Malfoy definitely egged him on.

"Do you like this?" Malfoy asked and planted kisses over Harry's jaw line. Harry was sure Malfoy could hear his heart hammer in his chest, all he managed to do was nod insignificantly.

"Good", Malfoy chuckled. "Because I have a lot more coming."

Although Harry felt like he couldn't think clearly he automatically parted his lips when Malfoy kissed him again. He melted inside and closed his eyes when Malfoy's tongue found its way through his mouth and snogged him. He tentatively put his hands on Malfoy's back and his arch enemy responded by kissing him more passionately. He sneaked his hands underneath Harry's sweater and began caressing his chest. Harry felt his member jolt.

"Harry…" Malfoy whispered.

Suddenly it felt like a spell was broken, just like that. Harry had never thought he'd ever hear Malfoy calling him anything other than his usual "Potter". Harry broke the kiss then, on impulse he pulled off his sweater and tugged on Malfoy's who quickly and surprised mirrored his actions. He pulled Harry up to a standing position and continued to kiss him, greedily. There was no need to be gently any more, both boys pressed themselves against the other, being as close as they could possibly get.

Malfoy stroke his bare chest and placed Harry's hands behind his neck. Harry felt how the strength in his legs ebbed away as Malfoy's hand travelled down to Harry's trousers. His hands were eager, it fumbled, and afraid of losing his mind Harry took a firm grip of his trousers and pulled them down. Perhaps they got ripped apart but he found himself not caring a bit.

"Take it easy", Malfoy chuckled, catching his breath from the heavy snogging and bit on Harry's earlobe. He quickly reached for his belt and just a second later both his and Harry's clothes fell to the floor. Malfoy pushed Harry backwards so he leaned against one of the wooden desks. His first thought was how painful it must be to get splinters in his bum, however, when Malfoy – _Draco_, Harry corrected to himself – kissed him almost fiercely all worries went away. His lips slowly traced down Harry's neck, the tip of his tongue took a turn over his nipple and Draco sucked and rolled it between his teeth. Harry moaned when Draco's mouth reached his boxers, Draco gripped them and slowly pulled them down.

Harry felt cool fingertips running along the insides of his thighs. His heart pounded in his chest as Draco slowly came closer and closer to Harry's rock hard, blood-filled cock. Harry moaned in pleasured pain until the other one finally wrapped his warm lips around Harry and twisted his tongue over the head of his cock. Harry felt how his legs hardly held him up but there was nothing in the world that wanted him to stop Draco's treatment. Draco took his precious part in all the way and he started to fuck his mouth, in and out, fast and slow. It was an incredible feeling and Harry panted of the intensity. Suddenly he could feel Draco's other hand sneaking up his thighs again and this time it headed for Harry's balls, his sensitive spot. Harry felt a squeeze and he should have come if it wasn't for the fact that Draco pulled away both his hand and his head. Harry stared wildly at the blonde one, a thousand thoughts running through his head. Draco must've realized was he was doing, just as Harry did the other night when chock filled his body. Perhaps Draco regretted it all and felt disgusted. Harry's heart sank, he felt like a bastard.

Harry screamed out loud when Draco suddenly grabbed him and turned him around so he faced the desk. Draco had a cheeky smile on his face when took some precome on his hand from Harry's flooding cock and drowned his own, huge, dick with it. He rubbed it against Harry's asshole and Harry felt like he was about to lose it.

"I want to come inside of you" Draco whispered in his ear from behind and teasingly rubbed his dick around Harry's asshole. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"Draco", Harry moaned as he swept away in his sensations. He had never felt this aroused and greedy in his whole life. "Come inside of me, and fuck me deep."

* * *

To be continued... Please leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**A/N: The snowmuncher (the other author of this story) and I apologize for the abrupt ending, we promise it'll makes sence in the next chapter. Don't forget to comment!**

When darkness fell over the Hogwarts castle and surrounded the world into deep night Harry was the only one left in the common room. He'd waited impatiently since seven o'clock for the students to go to bed, now it was seven minutes to twelve and he decided it was time to go. He nervously picked up his invisibility cloak and stepped out through the fat lady. He walked towards the meeting place on shaky legs, not believing what he was about to do. He'd never realized how beautiful Hogwarts was during night time, even though he'd been taking forbidden nightly walks ever since his first year. Come to think of it, his whole world seemed to glow.

He reached his destination shortly thereafter and put a shaky hand on the door knob. There was no turning back now, but that was nothing he wished for. He quickly stepped inside and drew off his cloak.

He'd attended an empty classroom. The moonlight flooded in through the windows and landed on a pale boy leaning casually against one of the desks. Draco Malfoy was just as beautiful as usual and just the sight of him made Harry's heart beat faster. He put the cloak on one of the desks and walked up to Draco. For every step he took, it was like he came a little bit closer to heaven.

"Hi", said Draco, barely in a whisper. He smiled at Harry and Harry felt himself melting inside.

"Hi", he whispered back, not daring to say anything else. He trusted Draco to take the initiative and he was quite right. A pale hand reached out for Harry's and locked them together, swinging them lightly as if they were newlyweds walking in a park. Draco's other hand lightly touched his chin and cupped it in his palm. When their lips met in an intense kiss Harry felt himself hardened. The boy who'd always had been his arch enemy really was too good to be true. He put his hands behind Draco's neck and drew him closer. Their tongues intervened into a deep kiss.

"I got a surprise for you, babe", Draco said.

He took Harry's hand and led him out of the classroom.

"Where are you taking me?"

Harry suddenly felt queasy, what if it was a trap? What if he'd been tricking Harry all the time? But still, yesterday in the storage room couldn't have been a trick… It was real, he was sure of it.

Draco walked Harry through the entire castle, past the painting of the grinning pig making gargling noises. And then he suddenly stopped, just outside a brick wall. Draco started pacing outside it and, blinded by love, it took a while for Harry to realize where they where – the room of requirements.

A door appeared in the brick wall and Draco took a step back.

"After you", he said with a sweeping gesture.

Harry's hand reached for the doorknob and he stepped inside.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the room. There were a thousand candles surrounding the big, fluffy bed that was made with white satin sheets. The walls where a deep red color and the floor was dark wooden.

"Oh Draco!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself in Draco's arms, "you did not!"

"I did", Draco murmured, blushing feverishly. "It was Dobby's idea, actually."

Harry couldn't express his feeling with words, all he could do was smiling sheepishly. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder, taking his hand and played with his fingers.

"W-what do you think about just laying down and talk?" Draco asked in a shy voice.

"I think it would be a great idea", answered Harry softly.

They lay down without letting go of each other's hands, eyes meeting deeply.

"Harry", Draco whispered, "do you want a hug?"

"Yeah", he mumbled.

They met in a big hug and in the middle of everything Draco whispered again;

"Do you want a kiss?"

Harry felt his body tingle when Draco's lips surrounded his and softly put his tongue in Harry's mouth.

"Do you know what?" Draco said when they finally broke apart, "you taste good, or no… lovely!"

Harry chuckled, not knowing how to respond. Draco placed his hand on Harry's neck, pulling him into another breathtaking kiss. He rubbed Harry's chest, searching for his shirt buttons, and suddenly their shirt were laying God-knows-where on the floor. Draco massaged Harry's chest, circulation around his nipples. His fingers kept going, drawing patterns all over Harry's body. After a while Harry noticed that he was drawing small hearts.

"Mmm…" Harry hummed.

"Harry… you've done something so amazing to me, something I've never thought I'd experience in my entire life. What you've done to me is… I can never repay. MY frozen body has been defrosting by your presence, heat and passionate love. Every inch of me is melting bit by bit. Harry, I think I'll soon be ready to say those special words…"

Harry suddenly interrupted Draco, he put his finger over Draco's lips. He had never felt so confident within himself.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco moved closer to Harry, they lips drew to each other like two giants magnets and their kiss was more passionate than ever. Draco practically climbed up on Harry, wanted to be as close to him as possible, snogging him for dear life.

"Father would kill me if he knew."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow. "What would he say if he knew about this?"

Harry palmed his hand around Draco's visible bulge in his trousers, squeezing hard. Draco gasped, clinging closer to Harry.

"He'd cut me open."

Harry slowly undid Draco's trousers, pulling them off along with his socks. He stroke his thighs, his stomach, his chest.

"Take… take off your clothes too." Draco urged, tugging at Harry's jeans.

Harry did as he said, then laid himself down next to Draco, both boys only in their underwear, snogging intensely. Draco's hand slid down Harry's boxers, fingers slipping between his cheeks. Harry moaned, feeling his cock throbbing.

"Is this okay?" Draco asked, flipping on top of Harry.

Harry tried to talk, tried to breathe, tried to express his love for Draco but the only thing that came from his mouth was a gulping "_yes_".

Draco slowly started to move his hips slowly up and down towards Harry's, the only thing that in between the boys in that very moment was their boxers. He ran his hand through the hair that belonged to the boy underneath him. He stared deeply into Harry's eyes and in that moment he fell like the luckiest boy in the world.

Harry felt how Draco slid his hand against his thigh, fingers lingering around his waistband.

"Do you want to?" Draco whispered softly.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry gasped, "that's like asking an alcoholic if he want a beer!"

Malfoy chuckled, sliding his fingers down Harry's boxers and palmed his cock. _Oh God_, he'd missed that feeling that so much. Harry moaned underneath him and he couldn't hold a squirt back. Draco looked at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"You're done already, babe?"

"No!" panted Harry greedy, rolling his hips.

Draco made cheeky smile and said; "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes!" Harry screamed muffled.

Draco grinned and groped Harry's cock a little tighter.

"I'll give you my special treatment, something I've never giving anyone before."

To be continued... Please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**A/N: I had planned on publishing this chapter later in the story but changed my plans. I agree with you reviewers - cliffhangers really are a pain in the ass^^ So this chapter goes all the way, I hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment :)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a windowsill in a classroom on the first floor. He looked out over the Hogwarts grounds without observing anything in particular, just wondering whether or not Harry was going to show up tonight after Draco had snapped at him this afternoon. Perhaps Harry would think that he meant what he said, but he doubted that the Gryffindor what that stupid. He had been longing crazy to touch Harry this past five days since they'd met last time. It would be a big disappointment if he would have to use his hand again.

No one could know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was an item. It would be all over school in an instant, unaccepted by their friends. Neither of them wanted that, Draco was over thrilled that Harry wanted to be with him, and he was perfectly fine with the way things were right now. His whole world has changed since Harry had kissed him that night.

He thought about when they had met for the first time, when they still were kids. Draco had been jealous and angry when Harry had rejected his friendship, he had been an insecure boy who saw his ticket to popularity by making friends with the famous _boy who lived_. Instead Draco had become respected because he got two dickheads as his sidekicks, either Crabbe or Goyle possessed a brain but they were good at beating people up. People were scared of him and he had enjoyed having power over people.

Now, however, it didn't matter much. Why have power when you don't have friends? It sounded like such a cliché that he never had believed before, but he had sadly realized that it was true. Life got pretty boring when you didn't have anyone to share your days with, to talk and joke with. He had always considered Harry hot, and in his later years he had fallen in love with him. When Harry had kissed him he thought he was going to faint – it was an understatement to say that it was the luckiest day in his life. To say that he had felt alive for the first time or risen from the ground because of pure happiness was a better way of putting it.

Today when Draco was on his way to lunch Harry had bumped into him. It was crowded in the hall he could hear several students draw their breaths. They expected Draco to crush Harry.

Draco threw his hair out of his eyes, giving Harry a quick look and then putting his nose high up in the air, preparing himself.

"Oh, so the _boy who lived_ has decided to get pushy now? Watch out Potter, there are still people who don't believe in your greatness. Buckle up with tissues at night, don't you? Crying because of your weakness… Or are you crying because you miss mummy, do you? Poor little Potter crying over his mummy…"

"Just keep walking", he heard Granger say to Harry and they had disappeared in to the Great Hall. Draco hadn't been able to eat after that, he had gone back to his dormitory with a big lump in his heart.

Last week they had decided to meet again this night, in this classroom to go together under the invisibility cloak to the room of requirements. They had only had sex two times – and that was just the beginning, Draco was sure of it. It was no way he was letting Harry go now when he knew Harry felt the same as he did.

Another ten minutes past by before Draco suddenly jolted, he heard footsteps from the other side of the door. He stood up, heart beating fast in his chest. The footsteps got louder and louder and Draco licked his lips nervously.

Harry drew off his invisibility cloak before he even closed the door. His eyes looked intensely into Draco's and Harry walked up to him with fast, firm steps. Draco suddenly felt queasy, was Harry actually mad at him? He kind of looked as if he wanted to punch him…

Draco opened his mouth to apologize for his hard words, but he had no chance, Harry was over him in an instant, snogging him more heavily than ever before. Draco was taken aback, he had to break free to grasp some air but Harry didn't let him go for long. His tongue was soon back in his mouth and his hands on his ass.

"Harry… aren't you mad at me?"

"What?" Harry queried, sucking on his earlobe, "do I look mad?"

Harry tugged on Draco's trousers, working on his fly while kissing him all over his neck that definitely would leave marks. He let Draco's trousers fall to his ankles and groped his dick through his boxers.

"Harry!" gasped Draco already aroused, "shouldn't we go to the room of requirements?"

""Don't have time", Harry answered, "then I'll come in my pants."

Harry pulled Draco roughly into a tight hug and navigating them down on the floor, placing himself astride on Draco. Their clothes were off in a couple of seconds and their chests pressed against each other when Harry snogged him greedily. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips, allowing himself to be seduced by the Gryffindor. He hadn't imagined Harry to be so dominating, but he found that he liked it _a lot_.

"I've got a have you", Harry said, voice full of desire, grabbing Draco everywhere that was possible on the same time. He teased the blonde boy with his fingers over Draco's hole and got a loud moaning in respond. Harry reached for his wand and preformed a lubrication spell. Draco felt his heart jolt when Harry's index finger slowly entered his ass.

Fuck!" he screamed in pleasured pain, "please just _fuck_ me Harry!"

"Of course, I will just prepare you a bit first", Harry grinned wantingly.

Draco moaned and groaned and twisted his body when Harry added another finger and started to make scissoring movements. He screamed out loud when Harry's other hand groped his cock, stroking the slit with his thumb.

"Harry... please..."

"Just one more."

Draco bit his lip when Harry added a third finger, it hurt a little but wasn't unpleasurable. He shivered as Harry worked on him both front and back, rocking his body so he fucked Harry's fingers.

"Take it easy, babe", Harry chuckled, pulling out. Draco whimpered when his fingers left him. "Just relax."

Harry's cock played on the opening of Draco's hole, making Draco ready for him. He slowly pushed his cock inside and Draco winced at the pain. He tried not to moan so Harry would hear it, he didn't want to show himself weak. Harry was having him in his domain, and Draco enjoyed it tremendously.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked when he was in all the way. Draco nodded slowly. He tried to shift his weight a bit and gasped from the sensation.

"Draco..." Harry urged, planting a kiss on his jaw line, "can I move?"

The Slytherin nodded and it was a wonderful feeling when Harry thrusted in and out of him, first slow, but soon escalating to fast movements. Draco gasped as Harry groped his member again and began pumping it up and down.

Both boys moaned at the sensation and Draco pulled his legs up and locked them against Harry's hips, urging for more. He felt the orgasm building up in his body and thought he was going to go crazy soon as Harry fucked both his ass and his cock.

Harry let out a long groan, on his way to come as well. He placed his free arm behind Draco's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you", he whispered softly.

"I love you- _fuck_!" Draco whimpered.

"Are you ready to come?" asked Harry.

"Nnn... _yes_."

"Let's come together then."

Harry began thrusting even more roughly and Draco felt how he almost was there. Harry pumped his cock faster than what he thought was possible and Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he exploded and came loud and hard all over Harry's fingers. He screamed as Harry milked every single drop out of him and with one, two, three, four, five more trust Harry groaned and came inside Draco's ass. The blonde one shivered from the aftershocks and pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry slipped out and kissed Draco's mouth. They lay close to each other and Draco rested his head on Harry's chest with the Gryffindor's arm tightly secured around him for several hours. He never wanted to pull away, never _ever_ being apart from Harry again.

"Harry?" whispered Draco after a long time, "I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For those things I said to you earlier today."

Harry chuckled, stroking his lover's arm gently.

"It's okay, I know you had to. And besides, seeing you angry but your eyes so full of desire... it really turned me on."

"Really?" Draco asked happily.

"Absolutely."

Harry pulled Draco in to another one of his breathtaking kisses and Draco was sure it could go on all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**A/N: I just want to thank all the reviewers - thanks a million for your inspiring words!! I'd be grateful if you continue to review, it makes me sooo happy!! If there is anything special you would like to happen in this story, just tell me.^^ I'd be glad to write it in.**

* * *

"Come on mate, get up!"

Ron pushed him in his side, already dressed. He looked impatiently at Harry who didn't want to leave his warm, cozy bed. He groaned when Ron brutally drew away his quilt.

"Haven't you slept anything or what?"

Harry dragged himself out of the bed and sleepily put his clothes on. He hadn't returned to the Gryffindor tower until four in the morning last night after having the most wonderful time in his life.

The boys joined Hermione who was waiting in the common room and they went down to breakfast together. As they walked past the dark corridors of the castle Harry couldn't help to think how beautiful the castle was. Actually, when he came to think about it, the whole world was pretty beautiful.

"It's a lovely day today, isn't it?" he said, glancing up on the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione looked suspiciously at him on the other side of the milk can.

"Harry, it's raining."

"What? Oh, yeah… that's right…"

For once they ate their breakfast in silence, Hermione was reading the paper and Ron busied himself with building little islands of porridge on his plate. Time went by and they eventually gathered their belongings to go to their first lesson of the day, potions.

It was dark and cold in the dungeons, as usual. The trio sat down by their regular table. Harry groaned inwardly when Slughorn entered the classroom. Harry had lately ventured his position of being the best student in class – even though he had the half blood prince to help him. Slughorn was always lingering around Harry's table, eager to praise him for every extraordinary thing he did, but Harry was busy with observing the Slytherins table.

As soon as he spotted Draco his heart started to beat like a herd of elephants. He could never stop watching Draco as he stroke his hair out of his eyes and showing his cute dimples when he smiled. Today he looked just as tired as Harry, supporting his head in his hand. Vivid images from last night appeared in Harry's head – how Draco had moaned and screamed when Harry entered and fucked him. How extremely sexy Draco had looked and how they both had started to groan and moaned as their orgasms were building up…

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked and pushed him in his ribs. "What's going on with you, why aren't you paying attention? Look what you've done." She pointed at Harry's cauldron which was supposed to contain a bright blue liquid by now, but was instead the color of dirt.

"Oh", was all he said, absentminded.

"I hope you aren't obsessing over what Malfoy is up to?" she studied his face as if she thought she could x-ray him. She had no idea how very right she was.

"It's nothing", answered Harry, bending down over his book, pretending to read the instructions. He glanced over at the Slytherins table again, observing how Draco beautifully bit his lip as he stirred his cauldron. He could feel Hermione's eyes on his back, and tore them back on his own work.

The rest of the day past uneventfully. Harry sighed happily when he, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor tower after the final lesson of the day. He threw himself exhaustedly down in his favorite armchair by the fire and closed his heavy eyes.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"M'fine", Harry slurred, already half asleep. "Think I'll go up to my bed for a while."

He hadn't been aware of the fact that he had been sleeping, but when Harry opened his eyes it was dark outside and Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville where all snoring in their beds, pajamas on. He rolled over and looked at his watch, it was twenty minutes past midnight. He sighed and got up, he wasn't tired anymore and had still homework to do.

The common room was empty and he sat down in an armchair by the extinct fire. He opened his potions book but all he saw in it was Draco's lovely face, giving him a flashy smile. Harry tried to concentrate and read, but the blonde boy continued to pop up in his mind and he slammed the book shut and threw it on a nearby table.

He couldn't stop thinking about Draco, his eyes, his voice, his smell. Nothing was as wonderful as Draco stroking his bare chest, or any other interesting parts, preferably…

"Harry?"

Harry jerked his head around, spotting Hermione walking down the spiral staircase.

"Why are you up so late?" she asked, sitting down in an armchair opposite him.

"Couldn't sleep", mumbled Harry. "How about you?"

"I forgot my Arithmancy book." She looked at curiously at Harry. "So…" she trailed.

"What?" said Harry confused.

"Is she pretty?"

It took a couple of seconds before he understood what she meant. When he finally did it felt as if Hermione had punched him in the stomach. Of course she'd noticed, she noticed everything and girls seemed to know a lot more about love than boys did. Harry looked down on his knees, nodding as he blushed.

"Are you in love?"

Harry nodded again, blushing furiously.

"Are you two going to make it official?"

"It's … complicated", answered Harry in a small voice.

"How?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, interrogating him like he was a criminal.

"It's really, really bad", said Harry in pain.

"What do you mean?" Hermione chuckled. "How can that be? Come on Harry, you're being silly. What is it? You're fucking Draco Malfoy?"

Harry looked at her in horror. He knew Hermione had been joking, but the words hit him like the cruciatus spell. He stared wildly at her for a couple of seconds, and she wasn't slow, suddenly her eyes widened and she nearly fell out of her chair in chock.

"You _are_ fucking Malfoy."

"Don't tell Ron", pleaded Harry.

Hermione shook her head with a stunned expression.

"I won't. I just can't believe it. You and _Malfoy_…"

"Don't make this worse than it already is", groaned Harry and covered his head in his hands.

He felt like the world's biggest loser, very small and ashamed where he sat, waiting for Hermione to judge him.

"How?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "All I know is that I love him and can't _ever_ be without him."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**A/N: This chapter has taken forever to write, my apologies^^ Well, here it is anyway! Read, rejoice and review!^^**

* * *

Draco walked down the dungeon corridors with fast steps. He was in a hurry, class started in fifteen minutes and he had to run down to his dormitory to collect a forgotten textbook. He rushed through the deserted corridors with his cloak sweeping along his legs. He sighed and pushed the book bag further back on his shoulder, it was heavy already…

When he rounded a corner he got a great chock, someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him close into a deep kiss. Draco let his book bag fall to the floor with a "clunk", placing his hands on Harry's cheeks and pulled him even closer.

"What are you doing down here?" whispered Draco excitedly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh, screw class", ghosted Harry over his mouth, "I'd rather be with you. Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private …"

"No … Harry!" Draco tried to push his lover away. "I can't skip class, not today, it's important."

"More important than me?" Harry actually looked a little bit hurt.

Draco threw his arms around Harry and hugged him tight.

"_Nothing_ is more important than you."

Harry smiled wickedly, "good. Then we can do a quickie."

He pushed Draco back against the wall and snogged him.

"No!" Draco protested again, but let out a low moan when Harry unbuckled Draco's belt and slid his hand down his lover's pants. He bent himself down so he was on level with Draco's hips and licked his lips with a flirty smile.

"Don't you dare…" Draco started but Harry had already pulled down his trousers and took Draco's cock deep in to his mouth. Draco groaned as the Gryffindor licked the slit, and then all the way up the shaft. Harry began bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks out. Draco couldn't do anything but moan in pleasure.

"Harry, I'm going to come", he said after an embarrassing short period of time.

"Try not to scream then."

Draco bit his lip hard as the orgasm found its way out of his body and made its way down Harry's throat. He panted heavy as Harry licked him clean and buttoned his trousers.

"Wow… that was… that was…"

"… just what you needed?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah, exactly", sighed Draco.

"Actually, I came down here to ask you something", Harry confessed.

"What?"

Draco purred when his lover swung his arms around him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Even though their mouths weren't open Draco could feel the taste of his own come.

"Fancy being my date on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

Draco hadn't realized which date the next Hogsmeade trip would occur when he'd jumped up in Harry's arms, bridal style, and screamingly shouted yes. It wasn't until later that night that he'd realized that the upcoming trip was on February the fourteenth. He quickly decided that he would make that day the best ever to be made. When Valentine's Day arrived he got up at five o'clock in the morning to make himself ready. He lay his nicest clothes on a table in the common room and preformed an ironing spell. Hot steam came out from the tip of his wand and when he entered the entrance hall to meet Harry he was by far the most gorgeous boy on Hogwarts.

His heart clasped as he saw Harry waiting beneath the marble staircase, pulling his hair away from his oh-so beautiful face. They smiled at each other and Harry quickly escaped in to a closet close by. Draco passed Filch and walked out in to the beautiful sunshine with an assertive smile.

He hadn't walked more than twenty feet when a low voice whispered to him; "How're _you_ doin´?"

"Excellent", Draco said from the corner of his mouth.

They continued walking next to each other in silence. As they entered Hogsmeade Draco fastened the pace and walked to _Madame Puddifots_.

Harry stopped abruptly outside the café. Memories flooded in to his mind, Cho's sad face plopped up in his head, she was crying and sobbing and mad, running away from Harry as they sat in this café, leaving him alone and feeling very stupid.

"We can't go in there."

"Why?" said Draco and looked a little bit to the left of Harry.

"Because… eh… it's… " Harry searched in panic for a good lie, "it's unhealthy!"

Draco laughed, making two tiny three graders puzzlingly look at him. "For who?"

"For you! Your reputation would be ruined if someone saw the great Draco Malfoy drinking coffee alone on Valentine's Day."

"Okay, we don't have to go in if you don't want to, but please don't look me in the eye and lie Harry."

Harry felt full of guilt. "Have you ever been in there?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, but Pansy says all the couples go there."

"Huh. I don't think so, trust me, I've been there. It makes you want to puke."

"Is it that bad?" Draco asked.

"Let's just go back to _The Three Broomsticks_, can't we?" pleaded Harry.

"Okay", said Draco, determent not to spoil their day.

It was cold in the air and both boys were grateful when they came in to the warm heat of the pub. It was so crowded that Harry had to take off his invisibility cloak because there wasn't enough room to reach the counter without elbowing your way between the peoples inside. Draco caught Madame Rosmerta's attention when she served Ron Weasley a Butter beer.

"I'd like a room for the night", Draco said as Harry ducked to avoid Ron.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy, it's time for a room again, no problem." She handed Draco a key labelled no.9 as she gave Ron back his change.

Draco spotted Harry and made a gesture for him to follow along. Harry tiptoed after him up the stairs and the quickly sneaked in to a very big and romantic room with red curtains and a big, fluffy bed. Draco laid himself on the bed in a sexy position.

"Coming, honey?" he said with a flirty blink.

Harry didn't move. He stood by the door, fist clanged.

"What the _fuck_ did she mean by you wanting a room _again_?!"

.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**A/N: Chapter seven is up! This story is planned to be ten chapters so it's not much left. Read and review, I really appreciate it!^^**

* * *

"Wha-what?" said Draco.

"Oh don't pull that crap on me, I heard what Madame Rosmerta said. You've ordered rooms here before, taking girls up here, haven't you?!" bellowed Harry. "Admit it!"

Draco's flirtiness was suddenly gone, his head hung low and he looked ashamed.

"Once. But nothing happened."

"I don't believe you." Harry felt the blood boiling in him, if Draco had been closer he would have punched him with his fists, his knuckles had already gone white from the hard pressure he held. Most of all he wanted to run away to some forlorn place and curl up and die, but his feet was rooted to the floor. He stood there, dumbly, waiting for Draco to speak.

"I did order a room here last year", Draco started, his eyes steadily on the floor, "when Pansy and I were together. It was just before the summer holidays and we wouldn't see each other until the autumn again. I know she wanted to sleep with me and I thought… I thought it was a good idea."

Draco's shoulders slumped more than what seemed to be possible, his body started to shake a little and to Harry's surprise he saw that Draco was crying.

"So we got to our room, it wasn't nearly as fancy as this by the way, and started to snog. But when we were supposed to do it… I… we…"

"Did you do it?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"I couldn't." Draco started to blubber, lifting his gaze and locked his eyes to Harry's. "I couldn't get it up. God, Harry, it was so embarrassing. I thought I wanted to do it but when the time was in I just felt disgusted. I didn't feel anything and it was in that moment I truly realized that I like blokes." Draco burst out in a hysterical cry, sobbing hard. "A-and why d-do you care anyway? E-everybody know you shagged Cho Chang last year!"

Harry stood there, dumbstruck. For a moment he'd thought Draco Malfoy was a player, and now he might have just told his biggest secret. And what was that crap about Cho that everybody supposedly knew?

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to his fellow. Draco hid his head in his hands and refused to look up.

"I'm sorry", Harry said quietly. "That must've been awful. I didn't know, obviously. But what was that you said about Cho?"

"It's hard, you know. Thinking about that you was with her before me. Sometimes I get images in my head about you two that I really don't want to see…" muffled Draco in his hands.

"Draco." Harry put his hands on either side of Draco's head and forced him to meet Harry's eyes. "I did not have sex with Cho. We went out on one lousy date that ended with her running away in tears. That was it, I swear."

Both boys stared at each other for a while, not speaking.

"So that time in the storage room… it was the first time for both of us?" asked Draco.

The Gryffindor smiled wickedly. "The first… but not the last, I hope. Whatcha say?"

He offered a hand to Draco who happily took it and snuggled up against Harry's chest as they lay down on the bed. Harry stroked his hair, traced his nape and shoulders, fiddled on his earlobes.

"I love you, you know", Harry whispered.

"Love you too."

Harry caught his lips and Draco quickly opened up for him, letting the Gryffindor explore his mouth thoroughly. Harry's hands slipped underneath Draco's sweater, founding warm skin. He caressed Draco's chest and arched his hips to the Slytherin's, making Draco groan loudly.

Harry began undressing them both, skillfully without breaking their kiss too many times. He pulled the covers over their bodies when they were down in only their boxers. Harry placed Draco on top of him, hands travelling down his back and down his boxers, grabbing Draco's cheeks. Harry moved his left hand to his lover's cock, stroking it gently, while the other circled his asshole.

"No, Harry!" Draco said, breaking their kiss. "I wanna taste you first."

"Really?" beamed Harry, letting go of Draco and put his hands under his head. "Sure, _please_, help yourself babe."

Draco chuckled and kissed his way down Harry's body, stopping when he was eye level with Harry's cock.

"Are you this hard before I've even _touched_ your cock?" Harry heard Draco say from under the covers.

"Hell yeah", said Harry, hips arching up to show Draco where he really wanted Draco's mouth.

Draco suckled and licked on the slit and paid special attention to the pulsing vein just below the head. He continued with deep-throating Harry who moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my God, Draco, so good…"

Draco hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, smiling when Harry screamed.

"Mmm", Draco hummed, his gifted tongue swirled around Harry's cock, "you're gonna come for me?"

"_Fu-ck_… yeah." Harry felt the familiar pressure in his lower belly and his thrust his hips up to Draco's mouth.

Draco quickly adjusted, letting Harry fuck in and out of his mouth. It only took a couple of seconds before Harry let out a low moan and spilled his jism in Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed every drop before Harry drew him up so Draco was lying on top of him and kissed him deeply. Draco melted inside, kissing back fiercely, tasting his own come. Their kiss grew sloppy and greedy and their hands were everywhere on each other, feeling, pinching, exploring. Harry felt himself go hard again as Draco suckled on his nipples.

"Draco, please, fuck me."

The Slytherin met his eyes, surprised.

"Are you sure?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Early on in their relationship Draco had almost seduced Harry who had been very shy, but since the day the Gryffindor entered him for the first time Harry had always been on top. "I don't mind bein-"

"Draco _please_."

Draco smiled and his hands travelled down Harry's body, founding their way inside Harry's hole. He slowly inserted a finger, caressing the Gryffindor's chest. Harry whimpered as Draco pushed in another finger.

"You want me to stop?" the Slytherin asked worryingly.

"No, I'm good."

Harry bit his lip when he felt a third finger in him, making scissoring movements.

"Come on! Just fuck me already!"

"Take it easy, Tiger", Draco chuckled and pulled out.

He reached for his wand and preformed a lubrication spell before slipping inside Harry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I'm all the way in."

"Yes", Harry said quietly, feeling his heart beating fast. He experimentally moved his hips and gasped by the intense feeling.

"God, I had almost forget how nice it was to have you inside of me."

Draco smiled, responding by thrusting in and out of Harry, gently at first but soon more aggressively and faster. The boys moaned as they came close to their releases, Harry jerked his hips up, meeting Draco's every thrust. They panted as Draco pumped Harry for dear life, both of them exploding in ecstasy.

"God, I love you" said Harry as his lover landed on him after slipping out.

"Mm, love you", purred Draco. "I want this to go on forever."

"It will", promised Harry. "We'll get a flat together in London after school's finished, being together all the time."

"Yeah, then we can shag every day." Draco giggled of the thought. "We'll share everything, not knowing who's who at the end of the day."

"I hope we won't go dizzy of love", Harry chuckled, "I wouldn't want to ask you _Draco, I'm really confused, is this your wand or mine?_"

Draco laughed catching Harry's mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

"I wouldn't mind being dizzy of love. After all, I already am."

Harry kissed his lover and stroked his head. They lay quiet for a while, enjoying each other's company. Draco's eyelids felt heavy and he stifled a yawn. He rested his head on Harry's chest, feeling his head rising and falling with Harry's breathing.

Suddenly Harry jerked, sitting up so that Draco's head fell down on the mattress.

"Wait a minute… did you say that _everyone_ thinks I had sex with Cho? EVERYONE?!"

Draco it his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have shared that information.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It was Saturday. The sun found its way through a dirty window on the seventh floor, making the old-fashion bedchamber sparkle. It glowered over a couple of textbooks and half written essays that were lying on a table beside the window, over the dark wooden floor that occasionally creaked humbly when someone walked around and over the two boys who were lying naked in the big four poster double bed.

Draco nuzzled in Harry's hair and smiled. "I love you", he whispered.

Harry didn't answer. His eyes were distant and he seemed to be far away.

"Harry? _Harry_!"

"Wh-what?" he startled and looked at Draco. "I'm sorry love, I was lost in thoughts."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Just how I'd rather spend the night with you instead of going to another one of Dumbledore's lessons."

"Aw, but we'll meet later, I promise. And besides, you'll need all that practise if you are about to defeat the dark lord, don't you? … Harry?" he asked, feeling the Gryffindor go all tense in his arms. "Is something wrong?"

"Uhm… n-no…"

"What is it?"

"Okay", Harry said in a small voice and sighed, "there's one thing I've always wanted to ask you but I've been pushing it out of my mind for so long. It's just that… I wonder… about you and your family… I saw… I mean…" he paused only for a second with a terrified look on his face, "are you really a death eater?"

Draco felt himself go rigid. He held his arms perfectly still around Harry and took a deep breath. This was not the reaction Harry had oped for.

"You are a death eater, aren't you?" his voice shook. "This whole thing is just a trick to get me to Voldemort, isn't it? Maybe he ordered you to have sex with me?"

"Harry stop it! You're rambling. I _love_ you."

"But you're a death eater!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, I heard you say so on the train!"

Draco stared confusingly at Harry. "You heard me saying what?"

"You said it on the Hogwarts Express last autumn to all your friends. I was there, I had snuck in to you compartment under your invisibility cloak, remember?"

Harry felt tears running down his face but he was too upset to care.

"Harry", said Draco in a low voice, "what you heard on the train was nothing more than me showing off for my friends. People had start to look down on me since father's got in to Azkaban-"

Harry hung his head queasily, that had been his own fault.

"-and I wanted to regain my position in the gang. They're all supporters of you-know-who so I figured that would make them impressed."

"That still doesn't prove that you're not on Voldemort's side. Which side are you on?" Harry felt his heart beat fast, this was the question he had dreaded to ask for so long.

"In all my life I haven't known and never cared. Father teached me to dislike muggleborns although my best friend I had as a child was actually a muggle. Pansy's one of my best friends and she's muggleborn, although that is a big secret. I've acted after my parents morals without thinking much about it. But now…" He cupped his hands around Harry's face", am I totally and irrevocably on your side. Screw that dark lord shithead."

He pressed Harry forward and kissed him intensely.

"So you're really not death eater?" Harry said in a small voice.

"Why would I support someone who want my love dead?"

"So you don't have the mark on you?" Harry asked just to make sure.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, "you've seen me naked about a dozen times! Don't you think you would have noticed?"

Harry laughed and pulled his arm around Draco, drawing him closer. Draco snuggled up close to Harry, his breath gosted over Harry's ear and the Gryffindor shivered.

"We should get back to studying I guess", Harry nuzzled in Draco's hair.

"No!" Draco tilted his head back, lingering so comfortably against Harry. "Just a little while longer… please?"

Harry chuckled and stroke a hand through Draco's hair, messing it up.

"Sounds good." He kissed his lover and hugged him tightly.

"Mmmm", Draco reveled," you're always so clengy after sex."

"And you love that."

They lingered in the bed for another quarter before returning to their studies. Snape had given them a nasty assignment to work on, but Draco couldn't really concentrate. He kept staring out through the window, a lot of students were outside enjoying the beautiful spring weather.

"Draco, are you listening to me at all?" Harry asked from somewhere far away.

"Sorry." Draco snapped back to the present.

"What's up?"

"Screw homework, I want to go outside."

"Okay." Harry obeyed and put down _Confronting the Faceless_ on the table. "I can't focus either, let's go for another break."

"But Harry..." Draco's voice trailed off. "We can't, if anyone see us together... you know that doesn't work. I want to be able to be with you in public, to walk hand in hand with you and snog by the lake." Draco sighed unhappily. "Not hide behind some bush."

Harry smiled wickedly, "we can snog by the lake if you want to. Forgot about this, haven't you?"

Draco squealed in happiness when Harry pulled out his old invisibility cloak. They hastily pulled it over their heads and walked out of the room, through the castle, and stepped outside in the bright sun.

Draco smiled happily as they strolled down towards the lake securely close to each other underneath the cloak. Harry gave his hand a light squeeze, he was, too, happy to escape from their homework. They stopped by the shore and Harry captured Draco's lips in a deep kiss. Harry grinned and snuck a hand beneath Draco's shirt when a sudden gust of wind snatched the cloak away from them.

Harry jerked away from Draco and caught the cloak before it flew away in the air but it was too late – every student around them gasped in unison by the sight of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy snogging madly.

Draco felt like if he'd been turned inside out. Sickness dwelled up in his throat and he stared bewildered at Harry.

Harry, on the other side, looked completely calm.

"What's there to see?" he asked to the crowd of people looking at them. "We love each other!"

_No._ No, Draco thought, it can't go like this, father will hate me. This will be the biggest gossip of the year, it will be all over the news tomorrow morning. Father would find out, he would be disappointed since he clearly was on the other side… No! He had too much to lose, this couldn't happen. _No._

"I can't believe you put an imperius curse on me! I'm going to make you pay for that! My father won't like this, and its _forbidden_ idiot! You'll get expelled from this school in an instant!" Draco sneered at Harry. It felt like his inside was on fire, painfully burning to ashes. "I won't even bother to hex you this time, Potter. You'll get expelled anyway."

Harry stared bluntly at him, his eyes hurt, but except from that not showing anything. It was enough for Draco, he quickly turned around and ran up to the castle, not even caring that tears prickled his face.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Things are soon coming to an end. Next chapter will be the last...^^**

* * *

_I need somewhere I can be alone and think … I need somewhere I can be alone and think … I need somewhere I can be alone and think._

Draco opened his eyes and tore up the door that had magically appeared in the stone wall. He stepped inside and slammed it shut behind him. Inside everything was white. White fabric hung from the ceiling, a single armchair stood on the white wooden floor and a lonely painting hung on one of the white walls. Draco sank down on his bum just beside the door and started to cry. Tears ran down his face but he didn't try to wipe them away. He leaned his head against the wall and blubbered, feeling broken inside.

His hard words still stung in his ears; _I __can't believe you put an imperius curse on me! You'll get expelled..._

How could he do that to Harry? _He_ hadn't denied their love. He wasn't ashamed of Draco, he was willing to show the world they where meant to be even though they shared a not-so-friendly past. How many times hadn't Draco daydreamed about the two of them walking hand in hand through the corridors, showing their love for everyone to see? Wasn't that what he really wanted?

He didn't know how long he sat there, it could have been five minutes, it could've been an hour. He was deep down in his thoughts when the door suddenly burst open and Harry stepped inside. Draco felt like he shrank to a small pile of dust.

Harry stared at Draco, his eyes made him _feel_ what a great bastard he was.

"How could you do that?" said Harry, his voice trembling, "how could you say such things?"

"I'm sorry…" Draco sniffled, looking up at Harry with tearfilled eyes. "It was all… too much…"

"I can't belived you lied."

"I said I was sorry! Do you have any idea what'll happen if people find out about us?! I'll loose everything, Harry! _Everything_! Mother and father will kick me out, my friends will turn their backs at me… I won't have anything left."

"Yes you will! You'll have me!" Harry's eyes burned as if they were on fire. "But clearly that isn't enough."

"Harry…" Draco cried, eyes begging, "you know I love you."

"You have a weird way of showing it. You've really put me in the shit. I'll probably get _expelled_ now."

Draco stared dumbly at him. "No you won't."

"Yes I will! God, Draco, can't you see it? This is probably already all over the school and it'll leak out and soon your mummy will get here and demanding that I'll get kicked out. Everyone heard your words, Draco! You said I used one of the unforgivable curses!"

Draco cried. The world started spinning in front of him and he tried to focus but thoughts ran fast in his mind. He couldn't catch them and take them down. He couldn't _think_.

"I said I was sor-"

"-you have to take it back. Tell everyone you lied." Harry's voice was firm, determent.

"I can't do that!"

Without a word Harry kneeled so his face was level with Draco's. His eyes were angry, it was as if they stabbed Draco right in his heart.

"Listen, you've had the best of two worlds, Draco. That's going to change now. You'll tell everyone the truth or you'll be a true, rotten Slytherin and watch me get expelled and doing nothing about it – and then we'll be _over_, get that?"

Harry made a movement to get up, but changed his mind and stayed where he was. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't have a family at all, you know. All I have are a rotten muggle family whom has treat me like dirt my whole life and _I'm_ the one who has to defeat Voldemort. Don't feel so freaking sorry for yourself."

He stood up and walked away, leaving a sobbing Draco behind. The room spun around Draco, and sometimes black spots appeared in his vision. He tried to stand up, but it was impossible. His body fell limp to the floor and he turned his head to the side and puked. He didn't know how long he lay there, but it was dark outside when he managed to drag himself back to his dormitory and the corridors where deserted. He sank down on his bed and fell asleep imediately from exaustion.

* * *

That night Draco had a strange dream. He dreamt that he stepped into the prefect's bathroom to have a bath. He let his clothes fall to the floor and sunk down in the hot water. All kinds of bubbles where coming up from the surface and he played with them for a while. Suddenly he heard a voice just behind him;

"There's rumours going around about you."

He terrified turned his head to see who was there, but it turned out to be the mermaid in a painting haning on the wall right behind him who had talked.

"Sod off."

"Love problem, isn't it?" she pushed her hair from her face and looked at Draco with big, beautiful eyes.

"I said sod off."

"Do you love him?"

Draco sighed and felt tears burn behind his eyelids.

"Very much."

"What would you do if you lost him?"

"Take my life probably."

"I think he'd be terribly sad if you did that." Her eyes looked at him with compassion.

"Perhaps."

"You wouldn't want to hurt him, now would you?"

"Never."

"Well, seems like you made your choice then."

* * *

When Draco woke up his watch showed 04:39. He hadn't slept much that night, just twisting and turning and thought about what had happened yesterday. Every time he closed his eyes Harry's hurt expression popped up in his head, eyeing him in a way that said "you lied! You made me look like a freak in front of the entire school and you clearly don't love me enough to show our love for others!"

Draco sighed and he felt his eyes starting to burn again, blinking furiously to avoid another crying attack. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore and got up and in to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. No worries seemed to go away and he drained himself in the shower for nearly fifty minutes. He took forever to get ready, dried himself off accurately and fixed his hair until it lay perfect on his head. He choose clothes with care and by the time he was finally ready for breakfast the Hogwarts castle had woken up and started the day. Students lingered in the common room but stopped talking abruptly when he showed, the rumor of Harry Potter snogging Draco Malfoy hade spread like fire. Draco pretended not to care and walked out of the room and took a couple of dungeon short cuts to the Great Hall. He hid behind a statue just beside the entry as a couple of Rawenclawers walked by and took a deep breath.

_Come on, Draco,_ he thought, _you can do this._

He went through the plan, which he had formed while showering, in his head another time. After that he put on his Malfoy charm and walked in to the Great Hall.

As soon as he stepped inside, the whole room fell silent on a second. People stared at him and then instantly turned their head towards the Gryffindor table, eager to see Harry's reaction. Whispers and murmurs and even some rude pointing rose from the silence as Harry refused to look anywhere else than down his bacon. Draco bit his lip with determination – he had got this far and there were no turning back now. His steps echoed on the stone floor as he walked over to the Gryffindor table with a beating heart, stopping just beside Harry. The Great Hall fell in dead silence again.

"I don't demand you to speak or look at me but I would appreciate if you listen for only a second."

Draco licked his lips which had become very dry. Harry didn't move, he continued to stare ahead out through the window.

"I'm sorry I lied yesterday and said that you'd hexed me when I really was having the time of my life. I was just afraid about what everyone would say, about the fact that my father would throw me out of the house and count me out of his will. But then I realized, too late I'm afraid, that a life without you is the same as no life at all. I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier."

And that was it. Draco had confessed, he'd told Harry (and the whole school too) nothing but the truth and now it was up to Harry to accept his apology or not. Draco fought the urge to sit down, afraid his legs wouldn't bare him up much longer.

Everyone in the room drew their breaths in unison when Harry rose to his feet and met Draco face. They stood quiet for a while, just eyeing each other. Draco looked in to Harry's immense green eyes and wished that Harry would to something.

They were standing quite close. Another step or two and they would touch each other. Draco looked at Harry, waited for a response. He had put his whole life at risk for this, but it was worth it – Harry was now his everything.

Suddenly Harry leaned on closer to Draco, and he could feel Harry's breath on his chin.

"Can I kiss you?" whispered Harry so low that only Draco could hear.

Draco drew a shaky breath, feeling his heart blossom. "Please do."

He felt like his lips where going to explode when Harry's lips touched his. It was just a simple kiss, no tongues included, and it didn't even last very long –but it was the best and most intense kiss Draco ever had had. When Harry pulled away and caught Draco's eyes the Slytherin was all red in his face. The Great Hall exploded in gasps and whistling and even hands clapping.

Harry reached for Draco's hand.

"Let's continue this somewhere else, shall we?" he said and Draco nodded.

They walked out of the Great Hall together.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**A/N: This is it, the final chapter (although you might have a peek sometime, an epilouge is forming in my mind already). Thanks to all readers and wonderful reviewers - especially Sakura Shidou whose inspiring words kept me going until the very end.**

* * *

Harry held Draco's hand and dragged him along across the entrance hall to a small door to the left which Draco never had noticed before. He opened it and shoved Draco inside, quickly following and locking the door behind them.

Harry stared at Draco with wide, incredulous eyes.

"That… what you did right now… I couldn't believe it. It was just… wow."

Harry's words opened something up inside Draco, suddenly he felt tears burning in his eyes _again_, and his voice shook as he spoke.

"I'm sorry for all th-those things I said yesterday. I was just scared, it all happened too fast… b-but I just had to… _apologize_… I couldn't _bear_ the thought of loosing you."

Harry smiled with compassion and pulled Draco into a hard and comforting hug. He rocked Draco from side to side as he hulked on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you, Draco", he said, "I love you so much that I could die. All I ever do is thinking about you. I think I'm going to lose my head soon."

Draco pulled away and whipped tears from his face.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. What you did just now was the bravest thing I've ever seen in my life. You have no idea how happy you made me."

"Really?"

Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco felt himself go numb when Harry's lips ever so lightly brushed against his. Harry's thumb brushed gently against Draco's lips and Draco parted them slightly and let the tip of his tongue touch Harry's finger. Harry smiled and Draco felt a warm and happy feeling inside, Harry was here and they were together – they _wanted_ each other and nothing else in the world mattered. The gentle green eyes told him everything was okay and suddenly Draco didn't _care_ what other people might think, didn't care if his dad was going to have a mental breakdown, didn't care if this was going to be headlines on tomorrow's paper. The only thing that mattered was Harry Harry _Harry_.

"I love you", he said boldly through Harry's thumb.

"I love you too, more than ever."

Harry snaked up behind Draco's ear and licked his earlobe, taking it in his mouth and sucked. He let his hands travel over Draco's abdomen and make circular movements over his chest. His tongue licked Draco's lips and continued inside his mouth, exploring and swirling and just showing Draco how much he loved him. The kiss that followed was intense, full of lust and need. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and inhaled the scent of _Harry_. _His_ Harry.

Harry leaned in closer and placed his groin against Draco's thigh.

"Feel that?" he asked, his dick throbbing furiously. "It's all for you."

"Can't be", whispered Draco breathless and flushed.

Harry smiled gently. "You know it is."

Draco roughly snaked his hands inside Harry's trousers without unbuttoning them and cupped his cheeks. He pressed his own, hard member against Harry's and rolled his hips.

"I want you Harry. I… I need you…"

Draco caught Harry's bottom lip between his own and sucked hard. "Please…"

"Mmm", hummed Harry, sure that Draco was just as aroused as himself. He let his nose sweep on Draco's chin, his eyes half closed. "And what would you want me to do?" he asked in an almost non-excisting voice.

"Touch me. Touch my cock." He revelled at just the thought of it.

"That would've been nice. I want to feel you, Draco, make you come over and over again. Get you blinded from pleasure…"

"Then do it", whispered Draco excitedly.

"But we're in a broom cupboard."

"So? Don't you remember, Harry, the first time we ever shagged was in a cupboard…"

The memories of their first time flooded back into Harry's mind and he felt himself grew impossible harder of the thought. Draco had declared his love for Harry, Draco had kissed him and touched him in all the right places, Draco had pounded into him and whispered dirty little words in his ear…

Harry grabbed Draco by his shoulders and gently pushed him back against the wall. His left hand placed itself on his lover's chin as he kissed him passionately and the other one unbuttoned Draco's trousers. He stroke Draco's member through the soft fabric and smiled when Draco moaned. Draco shivered and felt a chill go down his spine, _knowing_ that Harry tried his very best not to just jump on Draco and fuck him madly.

Harry pushed Draco's trousers and boxers down beneath his balls and took his cock in his hand. He jerked it a couple if times before he let his thumb brush over the cockhead, smearing out the precome.

"Like this?" he asked, picking up a steady rhythm, his thumb flicking over the slit on every upstroke.

"Yeah..." Draco trailed, hips rolling and met Harry's thrust. He loved the way Harry could turn almost instantly horny, taking demand and make him feel that he was in seventh heaven. Everything that had happened yesterday seemed to have flown away, now it was just Harry and Draco and nothing else in the world mattered.

Harry thumbed on the pulsing vein just below the cockhead and then hold his cock and _squeezed_, making Draco whimper. Harry snaked a hand underneath Draco's shirt and placed his hand on Draco's chest, thumbing a nipple.

"_Merlin_, Harry!" whined Draco, cock jerking at the actions.

"You love this", said Harry with a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah", said Draco, feeling the familiar pool of heat build up in his stomach, baulls pulling taut. "God, Harry, almost there."

"Go head, babe, I want you to come all over my hands", said Harry and worked his cock both faster _and_ harder.

"_Jesus_, so good... nngh, _Harry_!" cried Draco as he tilted his head back and came in ecstasy, sure his screams where loud enough for the whole Hogwarts castle to hear.

"That's it, good boy", said Harry dirtily and milked every drop out. He let go of Draco's dick and licked up Draco's jism from his fingers.

"Harry", whimpered Draco, grabbing the back of Harry's skull and brought him close for an open mouthed kiss, feeling the taste of his own release.

"Mmm, liked that?"

"You know I did. I want to take care of you too", said Draco in a fucked and raspy voice, circulating his hands over Harry's chest.

"What d'you wanna do, huh?", said Harry and licked his lover's palate. "Gonna suck my cock?"

"Yes, and you'll love it."

"Hell yeah, lemme just..." Harry flipped his belt open and pulled down his trousers and boxers in one go. He released Draco from his clothes at the same time.

"Do it babe", he urged, "suck me."

"Jesus Harry, horny or what?"

"Can't wait for my cock in your mouth."

Draco smiled and went down on his knees, taking Harry's dick in his hands. He slowly bent forward and took Harry's length in his mouth.

"_Fuck_", Harry moaned, loving how Draco knew exactly what to do with his mouth to make Harry madly insane.

He fought the urge to _whimper_ as Draco laved at the head and trailed his tongue down his cock. He took hold of Draco's hair when Draco took all of his length in. His back arched and he thrust his hips into Draco's mouth, shivering in pleasure. Draco adjusted and let Harry fuck into his mouth, revelling at the small moans and keens that escaped from his lover. He took a hold of the base of the cock and jerked when all of sudden Harry pulled at his hair and took his cock out.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... when I come, I want it to be inside of you."

Draco felt as his heart was going to burst.

"I'm going crazy", said Harry, "soon I don't know _what_ I'd do with you."

"Do anything. Do _everything. _All I ever want is to be with you."

"Me too. I want you so bad."

"Then _take_ me", whispered Draco.

He tugged at Harry's shirt and drew it over his head. He smiled at the sight of Harry completely naked, his perfect muscles that Draco so many times had licked thoroughly.

"God, you're beautiful", he whispered.

"Not as all as pretty as you."

Harry took off Draco's shirt and let his hands travel over his body, down his chest, his flanks and lingering on his hipbones.

"Turn around for me, ok babe?" he leered.

Draco did as he said and Harry guided his hands uo on the wall.

"What're you gonna do?" Draco asked as he looked over his shoulder and saw Harry knealing.

"Gonna prepare you a little", he answered and massaged the firm, beautiful little cheeks. "Make you ready for me."

"I am ready... oh, fuck, Merlin!"

Harry had snaked his tongue to Draco's hole, laving at the entrance. He parted Draco's cheeks with his hands for better access.

"Harry, oh my god... you make me so damn hot."

"It's because of you, spreading yourself for me so prettily."

He made circles around the hole with his tongue before slowly pushing it in. Draco moaned when Harry dipped inside, sure that Harry enjoyed giving him pleasure just as much as he enjoyed recieving it. He groaned as Harry nipped and licked around his opening and inside his body and screamed when Harry's tongue found a place inside of him that made him shiver with pleasure.

"Please, Harry..."

"What? What do you want? Tell me."

"I want your finger inside. _Now_."

Harry chuckled and preformed a lubrication spell on his fingers and slowly wriggled his index finger inside. Draco hissed and keened as it rapidly was followed by another finger, making scissoring movements inside. Harry smiled; he loved the little pretty noises Draco let out when he played with him like this.

"You good?"

"Yeah, please, add another one."

Harry obeyed, working three fingers inside of Draco, stretching him. Draco whimpered.

"Please, Harry, your cock."

"Begging a lot, aren't you?"

"I just... I _want_ you", he whimpered as Harry's fingers leaved his body, seeing Harry rose behind him. He let his hard, leaking cock stroke along Draco's ass.

"D'you want it?"

"Yeah, just put it in already!"

"Yeah, I'll fill you up, alright. Just wait a minute."

He made another flick with his wand, and suddenly his whole dick was covered with lube. He agonizingly slow pressed in his cock inside his lover.

"_Fu-ck_", Draco mewled, drawing a contented sigh at the familiar pleasured feeling of Harry filling him up. He revelled and withered when he felt Harry being balls-leight inside of him, gasping at how intense every movement felt.

"Love you Harry", he said, "but please fucking move!"

"Love you too, Draco", said Harry and bottomed out in a way that made Draco gasp.

"You okay?"

"I'm _perfect_."

"Good. I don't want to hurt you."

"Blimey, I don't think that's possible."

Harry laughed and rested his forehead between Draco's shoulder blades.

"You're wonderful, d'you know that?" he said and rolled his hips.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep at what you're doing, I love it, feels so nice..." Draco blabbered with an aroused voice.

"Oh yeah?"

Harry bottomed out and slammed back in, wriggling pretty noises out of Draco's mouth. He already felt his orgasm build up and quickened his pace. He threw his hands around Draco's waist and travelled south and took a hold of his cock.

"I'm soon there, Draco..."

"Nngh... me too..."

Draco screamed when Harry suddenly found his prostate, thrusting back at it on every push. Being stimulated both front and back became too much for him, and he came hard, spilling jism all over Harry's fingers.

Harry stilled a little inside him, feeling Draco tighten around his cock. He concentrated on milking every drop out of his lover.

"Come on Harry", panted Draco, "give it to me..."

That made Harry loose it. He stilled and came in one, two, three more thrusts, screaming Draco's name loudly from a roar that came from deep inside his stomach.

Both of them fell down on the floor, panting heavily. Harry leaned against the wall and spread his legs and Draco scootched back and leaned against Harry's abdomen.

"That was..."

"...amazing."

Harry stroke Draco's hair and kissed him on the head.

"I said some pretty bad things yesterday too", he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No, you were right; I'm really just a spoiled brat."

Harry chuckled and nuzzled in Draco's hair, something he loved to do and _always_ did after they had had sex.

"No, you're not. And besides, if it weren't for that little brat side of yours we wouldn't be together now. Remember the first time we kissed? I was scared to death and ran away and if you hadn't captured me and seduced me in that cupboard we might still had hated each other..."

Draco turned around and met Harry's lips in a deep kiss.

"We wouldn't have gotten together if you hadn't kissed me in the first place."

"Did you know that I had sex dreams about you for months before we got together? I used to wake up wet."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah", smiled Harry.

Draco grinned. His eyes sparkled and his heart fluttered inside him. This was how life was supposed to be, him and Harry together. Screw the rest of the world.

"I love you. I want to be with you forever and ever and ever."

"Me too. You have no idea how glad I am for what you did today. You were so brave, so sincere. I would never had the courage to do that", confessed Harry.

"And you are suppose to be the Gryffindor!" chuckled Draco.

Harry captured Draco's lips in another breathtaking kiss that could go on for all eternity as far as Draco was concerned.

"What do you say about continuing this in the room of requirements?" whispered Harry. He didn't find it too fancy on the cold and hard floor.

"I'd love to."

They stood up and Harry preformed a cleaning spell on them and they slipped their clothes back on. Draco found a comb in his pocket and fixed his hair and tried to straighten Harry's too, but it was impossible.

"What's wrong with your hair?" he asked, "it'll _never_ lie straight."

"It just is that way", shrugged Harry.

Draco smiled and drew his hand through Harry's hair and messed it up even more.

"Actually I like it better this way."

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand.

"Ready, love?"

"But", said Draco and caught his lip between his teeth, "are we just going out like this? Don't you have the cloak with you?"

"I don't usually carry it around for breakfast, so no. Come on, Draco..." Harry brushed Draco's cheek and looked him straight in his eyes. "It's our dream, remember? To walk hand in hand in the sunlight."

"What do you reckon everyone will think of us?"

"Dunno. Don't care either. You are all that matters."

"In that case..." Draco gave Harry a huge smile, "... let's do it."

Harry quickly pecked his lover and put his hand on the doorknob.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry grinned and slowly turned the handle of the door. With a last look at Draco he pushed the door open.

* * *


End file.
